


White's Misadventure

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: A Diamond in Love [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alien/Human Relationships, Bad Ending, Bartenders, Bathroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Caught, Consensual Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/F, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Flirting, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Girls Kissing, Humor, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, Neck Kissing, Parody, Police, Prison, Prostitute, Semi-Public Sex, Shout-outs, Size Difference, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, manic pixie dream girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: While exploring places on Earth, White ends up meeting a strange girl at a bar, and that's when things start to get interesting...





	White's Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, parts of this story do parody the Atlus game _Catherine_ , only the mysterious girl here in question is an, er, wacky human prostitute rather than a succubus.
> 
> FYI: The hooker is in her 20s.

In her headship, White Diamond was examining a map of a blue-and-green planet. Since she had no other plans this evening, where would she possibly check out on Earth tonight?

It was a shame that the relatively quiet and petite Beach City didn't have some more relatively modern entertainment buildings there. After a lot of browsing, she narrowed it down to three choices outside of (but not that all far away from) Steven's hometown: a nightclub, a bar, or a jazz lounge.

After scratching out the incredibly intense plus noisy nightclub and the overly expensive jazz lounge, she was left with the middle option.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

" _Yo, yo, in my dream, I count sheep / 1, 2, 3, I get sucked into my sheets / Is this reality? Is this a dream? ..._ " the jukebox sang.

While the song was pretty catchy, rap just wasn't the Diamonds' cup of tea when it came to their choice of music. That aside, even though that she had shrunk herself down (and had to rotate her gem until she had a 'unicorn horn' so that her head wouldn't be too uncomfortable) to even get inside the bar in the first place, she still towered over the American patrons. Feeling out of place, White tried to blend in with the humans by ordering a drink, which she almost immediately spat out 'cause it tasted pretty gross. ( _Yechh! How in the world can organics even DRINK this stuff?!_ she thought.)

Her overall thoughts on this place: it sucked!

After a long time, the bar became dark, quiet, and empty. Bored out of her mind, White was about to get out her seat and go home when a human woman walked right up to her booth. The moment White looked at her, time seemed to slow down.

The Caucasian lady was on the tall side and skinny, and she had piercings in both her ears. She was wearing a white crop top, blue torn shorts, fishnet stockings, and platform shoes. Her short red hair had blonde dyed streaks. She had makeup on her face that complemented her pretty green eyes. She also had relatively excellent... assets. "Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" the strange lady asked politely.

"No, it's free." White said quickly. She decided to stay in her seat for just a bit longer. This human just appeared to be so... _interesting_.

"'Kay, thanks." The woman sat down in the free space that was on the other side of the booth, and looked up at White. For some reason, she chose to stare right into her grey diamond-shaped eyes. After a bit of silence, "So... you're not even from this planet, are you?" came the woman's rather jarring question.

White flinched in surprise. "W-What makes you ask that?!" she sputtered.

The lady giggled, then gestured to her forehead. "Y'know, 'cause you have that... _thing_ , right there." she replied.

White looked up and ran her fingers across the tip of her diamond. "Oh, this thing here? This is... my gem." she said.

The lady was in awe. "Wow. Y'know, I've always had an interest in aliens ever since I was little." the woman confessed.

Wait, how the hell did she know that she was an alien?! "Well, aren't _you_ an oddball..." White chuckled as she continued to feel her 'horn'.

"Hey, everyone's strange in their own little ways." said the woman.

White finally looked down, only to see that the human was suddenly gone. Where'd she go?

"Hi." came the lady's voice from a proximity that would make anyone jump.

"!!" White jolted when she realized that the human who was sitting right across from her was now sitting RIGHT BESIDE HER.

The human fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at the Gem. "Hmm? What is it?" teased the woman.

White gasped, then looked away shyly. "Uhh, no, i-it's nothing..." she mumbled.

The girl giggled again. "Aw, c'mere!" The woman reached up, wrapped her arms around White's neck, brought her down close to her face, and--

"!!!???***!!!" White's black lips were being pressed against the human's. The large Gem found herself swept away by this unexpected gesture of intimacy. Her cheeks became rosy, her head became dizzy, her body felt like it was melting, she closed her eyes in relaxation, and she felt a quickening feeling in her chest and... somewhere lower.

After playing with each others' tongues for some time, the two pulled away, connected by a trail of saliva.

"Heh, I'll totally remember this kiss..." the lady said, blushing herself.

White came to her senses, and she shook her head. "No, no, nooooo... You're a human, and I'm an extraterrestrial who's actual size is _far_ taller than this form..." she backed away nervously.

"That's not a problem! I _love_ big aliens! You're all just so... _sexy_." The human licked her lips like a predator who had just found its prey.

White was stunned by that oddly-worded compliment. Her face flushed hot pink. "I..." she balked.

"You know, I normally charge my clients $200." the woman revealed. "But since you're extra special, it's free tonight."

The Gem matriarch got a sneaking suspicion. "What are you talking about?" questioned White.

The woman ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, honey. This is my _job_." The prostitute suddenly began to squirm in her seat. "Sorry, but I don't think I can wait until we get back to my apartment..."

White put two and two together. "Are you saying you want to do it h-here?! N-Now?!"

The hooker nodded enthusiastically. "What do you say? Wanna make this quick?" she offered with a wide grin.

Contrary to what you may have been thinking, White didn't say no; she actually decided to go along with it more out of morbid curiosity than anything else. She was interested in seeing what this human was truly capable of. "Alright." she agreed.

As soon as the other girl consented, the lady eagerly took White's hand, and led her right into the bar's restroom.

 _Ohh, what in the cosmos have I gotten myself into?_ White thought to herself as butterflies built up in her stomach.

But little did they know, the bartender cleaning glasses at the counter had actually overheard pretty much everything.

* * *

The bathroom had three stalls and a sink, so at least it wasn't too cramped inside.

After closing the door, the woman began walking closer towards White, making goo-goo eyes all the while.

White didn't know what to do, so she just stepped away until her back hit a wall. She quickly found herself pinned against said wall by the lady putting both hands out and trapping her with a seductive smirk on her face.

The prostitute reached down, and pulled aside the crotch area of White's leotard. The woman then stuck a finger inside of White's pink-tinted slit and began massaging her more sensitive areas as she licked her neck (as much as she could try to, anyway), causing the Gem to blush deeply and moan.

White squirmed at the pleasing sensations. "This feels... hmmm..." she quietly said with her eyes closed. But suddenly, those sensations stopped. White opened up an eye and asked the woman who was now moving downwards, "What are you doing...?" She got her answer in a warm and wet feeling running across her crotch. "Oh-!!"

The woman was now stimulating her with her tongue. She licked 'round and 'round the Gem's throbbing clit, gradually increasing speed, and the Gem's ecstasy built up and up, until--

"Ahh! Ahhhh!" White's body flushed pink and shivered as she came all over the prostitute's face.

After the woman happily licked the gasping Gem's love juice all up, she stood back up and began to walk to the other side of the bathroom.

"Oh... it it over? We're done already?" White's voice carried disappointment in how short and meaningless this all seemed now.

The hooker shook her head. "Nope!" She reached into her bag, and pulled out a strange-looking toy and a small bottle of lube. It was a harness that had a dildo attached. "Good thing I always carry this bad boy in my purse..." she grinned.

White jolted at the thing. "W-What is that?!" she asked.

"It's something I like to use on another girl." The lady dropped her pants and thong, kicked them aside onto the floor, pulled the harness up, tightened the straps, and came walking right back over to the Gem. "You're gonna have to turn around." she motioned, proudly showing off the lubed-up dildo.

White gulped as she did as she was told. Leaning front-first against the wall, she looked back in apprehension as the woman strutted closer and closer.

As soon as she was close enough, the hooker pressed the tip of the strap-on against the entrance of White's slit. "I wanna fuck you hard and senseless, baby..." she whispered.

White's eyes widened, and her diamond-shaped pupils dilated. "Oh my St..." she started to say right before holding her breath.

The strap-on completely slid inside with ease. The woman then began thrusting her hips into White as she gripped with her hands onto her round bouncy butt. "Damn girl, you're real tight!" she complimented while moving her lower body.

White completely surrendered to these more intense feelings of pleasure, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. With each thrust getting faster, she moaned even louder than ever before. When she was about to burst, White yelled, "I--I'm gonna--!!" But she threw her head back, unable to even finish that sentence. The Gem shrieked as her body convulsed far more violently. Her femcum dripped all over the floor.

"I'm cumming too!" The prostitute thrusted a few more times quickly before gritting her teeth and shuddering in her own sticky climax.

The girls fell down onto the floor, sweaty and spent.

 _BAM! BAM! BAM!_ went someone on the bathroom door. The knocking was so forceful it sounded like crashing. Then, the door opened right up.

A somewhat muscular, uniformed woman held two pairs of handcuffs in her hands. "Alright. Hands behind your backs." she told White and the hooker in a no-nonsense voice.

"W-Who are you, and why are you here?" asked White, her head still pretty cloudy from the vigorous pounding she just had.

"Well, I'm a cop that the bartender at this place telephoned for, and both of you ladies are most definitely under arrest." the policewoman clarified.

"Oh." said White nonchalantly. Then, she came back to her senses. "Wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

In the middle of the night in Beach City, Steven was sleeping snugly in bed. He was unfortunately awoken by the Diamond Communicator downstairs suddenly ringing incessantly. He begrudgingly got out of bed, stumbled down the stairs, and groggily picked the device up.

"Hello?" he answered with a yawn.

"Hi, Starlight. I'm in jail." came White's sheepish voice from the other end.

Steven's eyes shot open and he plopped onto the floor butt-first. "Sorry, you're WHERE?!" he asked deliriously, hoping that he had heard wrong.

"Ehh... I can't really explain too much over the line since I'm only allowed one phone call here for some reason." White told the boy as she huddled in the corner of her cell. "Long story short, I... kind of need your help to bail me out. Since Yellow and Blue definitely can't know about this."

Steven groaned loudly in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> Top female human/Bottom White Diamond! lol That's not a story concept that you see every day!
> 
> EDIT: I'm sorry, but I've finally come to realize that White's diamond is likely not actually to scale in these stories lol
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
